


Thanks, Boss.

by SlimyPennies



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, im a gay bitch bitch bitch bitchhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyPennies/pseuds/SlimyPennies
Summary: The Boss murders Veteran Child.(Old work, only played Saints Row 2)





	Thanks, Boss.

"Shit, Shaundi-!"

As Veteran Child's dead body hit the floor, The Boss watched as Shaundi unwillingly fell down too, banging her head off of the dance floor. The Boss clenched her teeth as she scrambled towards her fallen friend, shoving her glock in her back pocket. Shaundi groaned loudly as The Boss gently cupped her face in her hands, inspecting the damage.

The Boss bit her lip as she looked at Shaundi's bleeding nose, taking her sleeve and rubbing the blood away.

"Boy really fucked you up." The Boss said, "If he wasn't dead already, I'd shoot him."

"Did you have to use so many flashbangs?" Shaundi slurred dizzily, "My ears are ringing, and..."

"Well, either that, or I accidentally shoot-"

"Shit, are you wearing earplugs?"

"Hah, no."

"Fuck off, you could hurt yourself-"

The Boss rolled her eyes.

"Didn't I see you smoke out of a broken lightbulb the other day?"

"...Shut up."

"Heh."

Shaundi rubbed her head, wincing when she hit a sensitive spot. The Boss grabbed her hand, yanking it away from the injury.

"Hey, no." She scolded, "Listen, I think I'll call Pierce or something, he might know what to do-"

"You were really cool out there, though. I mean, I saw three yous, but they were all fucking kickass."

"Correction: Definitely gonna fucking call Pierce."

As The Boss hauled out her flip phone, Shaundi held a hand up.

"Boss, wait."

"What?"

"Before Pierce gets all worrywart on ya, let me just say thanks."

The Boss lowered her phone, and smirked.

"Ay, Shaundi, it's cool, that's my job-"

"Hey, no. Thanks for saving me. Also, you killed that cocksucker, so that goes above and beyond."

"Dude, he had a gun to your head, I..."

The Boss trailed off as Shaundi cupped her cheek with her hand.

"...The hand." The Boss said simply, "What's with the hand?"

"What do you think is up with the hand?"

"I have ideas, but I dare not speak them."

"C'mon, c'mon, my head's fucked up enough that I would consider it."

"We're in a public area."

Shaundi scoffed loudly, rolling her eyes in faux exasperation before chuckling.

"The one time I'm not thinking about sex, Boss, the one fucking time."

The Boss's face turned a bright red as Shaundi pulled her down, her lips meeting hers. Shaundi laughed as The Boss covered her face with her hands, whining loudly out of embarrassment.

"Oh, golly." The Boss squeaked.

"Golly?!" Shaundi snorted, "Fuck, Boss, you're losing your touch..."

Shaundi staggered to her feet and shambled over to Veteran Child's corpse, The Boss peeking at her through her fingers.

"What are you...?"

A loud crunch echoed through On Track as Shaundi kicked the body, grinning widely.

"That's for taking me hostage, asshole!" Shaundi yelled.

"Fuck yeah" The Boss yelled, "What's the point of being a Saint if you can't desecrate a corpse?"

As Shaundi kept kicking Veteran Child's body, The Boss opened up her flip phone.

"Hey, Pierce, you know anything about concussions?"

"I'm... I'm gonna assume that means everything's okay." Pierce replied, "Shaundi's okay, right?"

The Boss looked over at Shaundi, who was having a field day, jumping on Veteran Child's rib cage.

"This is for hurting my Boss!" Shaundi hollered, "This is for wrecking the furniture! This is for the limited edition Feed Dogs vinyl!"

"Heh, I think everything's okay." The Boss said, winking, before realizing Pierce couldn't see what she was doing, "I, uh... I winked. Don't know if you caught my tone, or... Nevermind."


End file.
